


Incentives

by wyntirrose



Series: Tales of Don [3]
Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-02-17
Updated: 2008-02-17
Packaged: 2017-11-10 03:20:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/461662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wyntirrose/pseuds/wyntirrose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Donatello remembers his first time on the surface.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Incentives

Going topside was always an honour bestowed upon my two eldest brothers, and only if they had been good. Needless to say Leonardo got to go up far more than Raphael did. Sensei said that Mikey and I would get to go once we became more skilled at stealth. So really, the whole thing acted as incentive. Incentive for me and Mikey to practice harder and incentive for Leo and Raph to get along.

I remember that my first time up was when I was 10, and it had been entirely accidental. A minor disagreement between Leo and Raph had turned into a full out fight that had led to both of them losing their privileges for the night. Extra chores, extra katas, no TV, and certainly no time on the surface. This was hardly the first time this had happened, and usually Splinter ran his errands on his own on nights like these. But this time was different. This time there was a lot to get and he decided to take me along.

My brothers tried to talk me out of it. They told me all sorts of horror stories, of the terrible things I would see up there. But I saw their stories for what they were. They were jealous. They wanted to keep this particular privilege for themselves. I refused to listen to them. If things were really as bad as they claimed, then Master Splinter would never bring us up there. I blocked my ears and ignored them, focusing instead on the wonders that the surface world would hold. I had seen it on tv, but in real life it would be so much better.

Finally the night came and Master Splinter and I headed out to fetch our supplies. I have to admit that my brothers' stories had gotten to me a bit. As we climbed that ladder I felt butterflies in my stomach. I thrilled at the sensation of mixed anticipation and fear. Finally, we reached the surface and it was more than I had ever imagined.

The moon hung heavy and low over the city, reflecting in the Hudson, its light vying for attention with the neon signs and streetlamps. The smells were so different The vaguely salty smell of the river, the sweet sourness of old garbage, the overpowering scent of exhaust, and below it all, something I'd never smelled before. Fresh air. The noises were overwhelming too. Humans talking, traffic, music coming out of storefronts. I felt like Dorothy in Oz. It was the most wonderful place I had ever been.

I understood in that moment why Leo and Raph guarded these trips so jealously and why Raphael still sneaks away to the surface. New York City is a place of magic to those of us who live under her streets.


End file.
